The Squidpocalypse
by Reyreyet
Summary: "Its time." The tall woman said, walking towards the young girl that was in chains. The blonde just scowled. The captor chuckled softly. "Its time to get up, time for your purpose to be executed." The woman told the younger one. (Changed the rating to T, just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning of an Adventure

It was a cold and dreary night. Many humans stayed inside, knowing what lurks in the cold night. A lab was seen in a dark forest. It looked normal, but it was in the water, hidden from any goody two shoes, or the Sky Army. Inside the lab were many test patients and mobs that were placed in cells. But there was one special prisoner. She was placed in a strange iron cell, engulfed by water. Inside the cell had air, for the prisoner to breathe.

She was strapped by her arms over her head with chains. A depressed look on her face, her sky blue eyes stared at the floor. Her blonde hair picked up in a ponytail, but her bangs were covering half of her face. Her attire consisted of a small blue tank top and gray long sweat pants.

The door swung open to an abnormally tall woman. Some would think that she was human, but her face told the opposite. Her face had strange squid tentacles that appeared on her jaw. And her skin was a dark blue.

"Its time." The tall woman said, walking towards the young girl that was in chains. The blonde just scowled. The captor chuckled softly.

"Its time to get up, time for your purpose to be executed." The woman told the younger one.

The blonde lazily stood up, not taking one look at the taller lady. The tall one began to unlock the chains, gripping the younger ones wrist to bring her out of the cell. The woman brought the young girl to two very large guards. The said guards grabbed the girl by the shoulders and followed the tall woman down the long hallway.

They appeared at a different room, known as the testing room. Walking inside, they took the girl to a metal table. Knowing there was no way out of this, the blonde sighed, and sprung up on the table. Everyone in the room had blue skin, except the captured girl. One of the scientists walked casually to the table, and the tall woman and guards left the room. The scientist had weird tentacles on his face, and had tentacles for hands.

He brought a long needle with him, smirking deviously at the young girl. He strapped the girl to the table, and began to pump some strange green liquid that was in a small bottle into the needle. He brought the needle near the girls arm, and plunged it inside her arm. The girl screamed at the contact with the needle, and everything went black.

**-One day later-**

"ATTACK!" Many soldiers ran forward, bringing their weapons with them to rid of their enemies. Speaking of enemies, the opposite side contained of many strange humans that had tentacles upon their bodies. The two armies clashed, many soldiers swinging left and right. Their commander, Skydoesminecraft, or Sky, stood upon a hill. He had a victorious smirk on his face that could have fan girls squealing.

"Tonight! We will destroy all of the pesky squid-men!" He shouted, bringing his sword into the air. Sky ran down the hill, slashing squid-men that were in his way. When he made it to the bottom, he swung his sword upwards, taking out more of his enemies.

Across the battlefield, there was another man, a soldier of the Sky Army. He was an weird one, he had short black hair, a tie that had checkered designs, black sunglasses, and he was wearing a black suit.

"Смърт! Калмар измет!" He shouted now laughing almost insanely.

(A/N: I used Google Translate for Bulgarian sentences, so if I don't make sense, I'm sorry.)

"Bro, what the balls are you saying?" Another soldier asked, this guy was a strange one as well. He was a watermelon, sported 3-D glasses, a blue shirt that had purple splotches on it, and red and white checkered pants.

"You figure it out!" The first soldier exclaimed. He slashed at more squid-men and even threw a few TNTs at several groups of squid-men.

"How the melons am I supposed to do that when I don-"

**BOOM!**

The two soldiers stopped in their tracks, turning their heads to the source of the sudden explosion.

"Bodil, how many times have I told you not to leave TNT randomly in the battlefield! This is serious, you could hurt someone that is on our side!" The watermelon scolded to the other man.

"It wasn't me! I promise, I didn't set any-"

Another explosion occurred...

"_See_ Bashur? How is it me doing that when I'm not near it." The Bulgarian soldier asked the melon. The watermelon known as Bashur shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me, lets check it out." Bashur said. The two of them turned towards the explosion and dashed to it.

Sky was rushing, still battling his way to the unknown explosion.

"What the Nether happened?" He thought, stabbing one last squid human hybrid in the face and finally making it to the bomb site. It was still smoking around the area. Many squid-men and Sky Warriors lie upon the ground, lifeless. Sky sighed, their sacrifices will not be in vain.

"Huh, what's that over there?" Sky asked himself, noticing a little crater in the middle if the explosion. He then saw something inside the crater, but from the distance he was at he couldn't tell what it was.

"What happened?" A voice called a few feet away. Sky turned his head away from the crater, seeing Bashur and Bodil enter the scene.

"What do you think Bashur?" Sky replied sarcastically, Bashur scoffed and walked closer to the smoky area, pondering a bit.

"Well, an explosion happened, that's for sure." Bodil said,

"And by the scuff marks, it wasn't TNT that did it."

"How can you tell?" Sky asked, walking closer to the crater, but stopped when Bashur grabbed his shoulder.

"Woah, you have to buy me a drink first." Sky joked, Bashur chuckled softly.

"I don't think we should go over there. It looks dangerous." Bashur stated.

"No freaking duh Sherlock." Bodil said, walking passed the other two.

"Well excuse me princess..." Bashur mumbled to himself, letting go of Sky shoulder.

The three men walked closer, unknowing what was there in the crater. But from a far distance it looked yellow.

"Do you think its budder?" Sky asked the other two, a happy expression upon his face.

"Sky, why does everything have to be budder for you?" Bodil asked, slightly annoyed at Sky's odd fetish.

"Because it's the meaning of life, our human race's purpose is to find budder. And taste its creamy goodness!" Sky replied, drool forming on the side of his mouth.

"Eww..." Bashur said, hoping they won't linger on that subject. Because Sky gets really weird whenever they talk about butter, or budder as Sky calls it.

Bodil grabbed a stick that was still in tact. Bring himself closer to the thing, or actually, her? Odd.

"Is she dead?" Bashur asked the other two, Sky pondered for a moment.

"Possibly, but she doesn't look like she belongs to any of the armies" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Is-... is she just a normal villager?" Bodil gasped, how could a young girl get into a battle field, with no armor, or weapons. He poked the lifeless girl on her head with the stick.

Within a flash her eyes opened. She stood up, now showing her true self. She was standing, but her face look dead, and lifeless, half of her face was pitch black, one of her eyes was replaced with an enderman's eye.

"Uh... guys..." Bashur said, uneasy.

"W- uh... I don't think she's on our side." He told the other two. Sky chuckled, walking closer to the strange female.

"Nonsense Bash, she's perfectly fi-" Sky was interrupted with a foot to his face. He was thrown backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"Scratch that." Bodil said, pulling out his sword.

"Yeah, we should never listen to Sky." Bashur stated, holding a sword as well.

"Well fine! Don't come crying to me when squids take over and I'm not around!" Sky yelled, standing to his feet, his head hurt immensely.

The girl pulled out a bow and arrow quickly, pointing it at the two soldiers. Bashur tilted his head, but then smirked. He turned his head towards Bodil.

"You ready?" Bodil asked,

"That's like asking if gravity exists." Bashur replied,

"Uh..."

"DUH!"

"Oh."

The two men dashed forward, ready to fight. The girl just stood there, but then when the two ran closer, she fired her arrow. The arrow slipped past Bash and Bodil.

"Hahaha! You missed!" Bashur yelled, bringing his sword upwards.

"No." The girl surprisingly replied, her voice was horrifying, it sounded like two were speaking, one of the voices sounded normal, but the other sounded like metal scraping violently against each other. The arrow was nearing Sky, his eyes widened and while thinking fast he brought out his sword and blocked the arrow.

"Hah, see? You mis-" Bodil turned his head away from Sky and stopped. She was gone.

"Huh? Where the balls did she go?" Bashur questioned.

Sky sighed, knowing that the weird being was gone. Wherever she went, he didn't care. Until she appeared I front of him.

"Guy-" he gasped when his throat was suddenly grasped in the girl's hand. She slammed him to the floor.

"SKY!" The other two screamed, and ran to the two. Bashur dashed forward and slashed his sword into the girl's torso. But she didn't even flinch. Bodil tackled the girl. Taking her off of Sky.

"Hands off you freak!" He yelled. Bodil punched the girl a few times, then he was thrown off. The girl stood, and turned towards Sky pulling out two swords. He froze, but soon shook his head when she teleported to him. He brought his sword and blocked the girl's attack. Bashur slashed his sword at the girl, but it was blocked by her other sword. The three commenced in battle, and Bodil was on his way to join when Sky suddenly yelled,

"Bodil! Get help!" Bodil didn't leave, he didn't want to diss them.

"But-" he was cut off.

"Bodil, you son of a mustache! Freaking go!" Bashur yelled, still slashing and blocking at the girl. Bodil grunted and left the three to their battle.

**So I hope you enjoyed my little story. This is my first fanfiction... EVER! So I do hoped you liked it!**

**More chapters to come, if you guys want more. If not, o-ok...**

**Haha! All jokes aside, I would appreciate if you guys reviewed it. I would like to improve on writing for you guys. (Because we know Grammar Nazis exist. Haha, just kidding!)**

**ANYWHO!**

**Courage and Godspeed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I just started school and I also attended a wedding last week. So its been hectic, haha!**

**Sky: What are they, your diary?**

**What?**

**Sky: You don't need to tell everybody what you did this week. Its none of their business!**

**I don't know. Wait, aren't you a Youtuber?**

**Sky: Yeah, and?... Oh, wait. Derp.**

**DERPOLLOLUS!**

**Sky: HE SHAN'T BE NAMED!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

The Battle

Bodil dashed towards the battlefield, he needed to move quickly. Once entering the scene, he scouted the area for people to help. A squid-men sneaked behind him, about to stab him. But Bodil turned quickly, dodging the sword. He dropped to the ground, swiping the squid-men's feet, tripping the half sea creature. The Bulgarian soldier stood and was about to end the half squid freak's life. The iron sword almost reached the squid-men's neck, but Bodil quickly looked around, noticing that he was surrounded by more of the stupid freaks.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." He cursed under his breath.

The half squids stood there for a few seconds, staring at the Bulgarian with derpy eyes. Bodil didn't know what to do. He began to slowly reach into his back pocket with his free hand. The squid-man that was under Bodil tilted his head, now noticing what the Sky warrior was doing.

"BO-BLRLBRBLR-OMB!" The squid bellowed.

Bodil threw several mini TNTs into the air, jumped, got on his hands, spun in a circle, and began kicking the TNTs to the surrounding squids. The enemy squids freaked, running for their lives. Bodil continued to throw TNTs everywhere, going almost nuts. He laughed so loud it was almost terrifying.

Once all the squids were destroyed, Bodil grabbed the last squid-men by the neck, shoved a TNT in his mouth, and slowly walked away, an explosion was behind him, making him look like a boss.

"Geez, overkill much?" Bodil turned, spotting another guy. He had brown hair that covered half of his face. He wore headphones, a white t-shirt, grey pants, and black shoes. Another guy stood next to him, he had black hair and black sunglasses, a dark blue shirt, and a black suit.

"I gotta say that was awesome!" He said, fixing his glasses.

"Hey, it was either that or me dying, Deadlox." Bodil replied. He ran to them both. Once he was standing in front of them, he grabbed both of their collars, and dashed back towards where he came from.

"Woah! Where are we going?" The man with the black sunglasses yelled, almost stumbling onto the ground.

"Sky and Bashur need our help Ssundee!" Bodil called from over his shoulder. Deadlox got out of Bodil's grip, but continued to follow him.

"What's going on?" He questioned, Ssundee nodded, also wondering what was up.

Bodil sighed, letting go of Ssundee, but as soon as he was released, he fell on his face.

"Watch where you're going Ssundee." Deadlox said flatly.

"But-" before Ssundee could finish his sentence, Bodil put his hand to Ssundee's face.

"Shhhh..." Bodil said softly, "Accept your fate." Ssundee inwardly facepalmed.

Ssundee got up and Deadlox turned to Bodil.

"So what about Sky and Bashur?" He asked.

Bodil explained everything that happened, not stopping his dash towards Sky, Bashur, and the Ender Chick.

"So we need help defeating her, or him..."

"Or it." Ssundee finished, catching up to the two.

Deadlox boosted his dash with speed potions that he threw at himself. Bringing out his sword, he saw the unknown girl, and it looked like she was winning.

"Holy mother of-" Deadlox wanted to finish his sentence, but he got interrupted when Bashur was thrown towards him, knocking them both back.

"Ow, Bash!" Deadlox exclaimed, shoving the alive fruit off of him.

"Sorry man!" Bashur apologized quickly, getting up and running back to the fight.

Everyone followed Bash, seeing Sky battle her alone for a few seconds. All the guys surrounded the girl, getting ready to bust her face. The girl chuckled softly, most of the guys getting horrible chills by hearing her make that terrible noise.

"You all think that you could defeat the powerful Squid Army?" She bellowed, her cringing voice more noticeable. She only stared at the Commander Sky, and he glared at her, gripping his sword tightly.

"You pitiful humans will all fall to us, and you will join us whether you like it or not." She yelled, and gave an evil, scarring smirk at the Commander. Sky just stared back, having a glaring expression on his face.

"Wow, such bold words coming from a freak such as you." Sky yelled back. A cocky smirk plastered on his lips.

"But telling from the past battles we had, it only tells that we will win, and our Budder Kingdom will live in peace, away from your disgustingly idiotic kingdom." Sky finished his statement, now finally getting ready to destroy this Ender Freak.

It was silent, and no one knew why. Just the stillness of everyone, besides the battlefield noises that projected to everyone's ears. Deadlox then wondered why the Squids in the battlefield never followed them.

"Uh, guys?" He started,

"Did any of you guys ever thought why none of the squids have followed us here while we were fighting?" All the men pondered, slowly lowering their swords. The enderman girl surprisingly smiled, a small chuckled escaping her mouth.

"Wait a minute doods, was she a distraction this whole time?" Ssundee asked.

"Wow, I feel dumb..." Basher said, scratching the back of his melon head.

"You are dumb." Bodil joked. Bashur smacked Bodil in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

Suddenly the half enderman began laughing loudly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Sky screamed, running to her, his sword high. He swung at her, and she vanished.

Sky froze, and began to look around.

"Where did that stupid squid worshipper go!?" He yelled to the other four.

"Sky, chill." Deadlox said calmly. Awkward silence surrounded the area, Bodil then pondered.

"Uhhhh... does anyone know why it's really silent. Its been silent for a while." Bodil said, turning towards where the battlefield had taken place. The five of them ran towards the silent battlefield, but what they all saw, made them speechless.

Everyone, except them, were turned into squid-men, all in control of the squid army.

"Dood..." Ssundee said. All of their eyes were the size of dinner plates.

It seems, the Squid Army, has won this battle, or possibly the rest of the war.

* * *

"Nonononononononononono..." Sky mumbled to himself. After discovering that almost everyone was squid-ified, Sky and the others had to retreat back to their Sky Base. Sky sat down on his bed in his room, he needed to think.

Running his fingers through his wavy brown hair, a knock was heard from the door. Sky sighed

"Come in!" He called. Alesa walked into his room and sat next to Sky.

"I-i'm sorry..." she said sadly.

"You make it sound like my cat died." Sky said, looking at Alesa.

"You don't even have a cat." She corrected.

"Shhh..." Sky placed a hand on her face, trying to sound passionate, but it wasn't working. Alesa grabbed his hand and took it off her face.

"So, what are we going to do?" Alesa asked, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know yet..." Sky pondered, looking down towards the ground.

"I was actually here because I was thinking of what to do." Sky continued. Alesa walked over to her boyfriend, getting on her knees, she grabbed Sky's chin, lifting it so Sky could look at her.

"Should I call everyone else and talk about what we should do?" Alesa asked, Sky sighed,

"Sure." He said, still looking at Alesa. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"You don't sound to optimistic about this." Alesa said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well sorry that I'm not praising and worshiping that almost all my recruits are under the possession of the enemy." Sky sarcastically apologized, bringing up his hands and shaking them.

"Well I didn't expect you to be all happy go lucky, I just don't want you to be depressed." Alesa stated, turning towards the door.

"I'll tell the guys to go to the Budder Room." Alesa finally said, leaving the room. Sky released an extremely long sigh, groaning a little at the end. He stood up lazily and slowly exited the room, on his way to the Budder Room.

Sky opened the bright yellow door at the end of the long hallway. The room was made out of pure gold, having no lamps in the room because the gold brightened up the room naturally. In the middle of the room was an obsidian table with six chairs surrounding it. Sky walked to the chair on the farthest side of the table, taking a seat in it. He gazed at the golden ceiling, his mind wandering off.

* * *

"LET GO OF ME!" A strange voice yelled.

In the lab of the squids, two guards were gripping a blonde girl by the arms tightly, dragging her across the dark, narrow hallway. The girl continued to squirm, kicking and screaming.

"LET GO I SAID!" She screamed again, but the guards subconsciously ignored her, throwing her back into her original cell. She made contact with the floor harshly, groaning softly. The guards then walked in as well, once again gripping her hands and chaining them to the wall. Their expressions were serious, having no feelings for what they are doing, not that they had a choice.

The emotionless guards turned towards the iron door, now leaving the cell and slamming the door. The blonde girl randomly coughed, sighing harshly.

"Rey, what did you ever do to deserve this?" The girl asked herself. Knowing there was nothing to do, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

**BOOM! Second chapter done! Its funny that I actually thought of the actual plot while I was writing this. (LOL I SO SMERT!)**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Sky: Taste the budder!**

**What?**

**Sky: That's your new catchphrase now, the other one sucked.**

**Hey! Whats wrong with "Courage and Godspeed"?**

**Sky: Everything.**

**Well, too bad! I'm going to say it anyways.**

**Sky: Not if I say my catchphrase first!**

***Scoffs* Sure.**

**Sky: TASTE THE BU-**

***Smacks Sky***

**Sky: OW! YOUR SO ABUSI-**

**Courage and Godspeed!**

**Sky: Dang it.**

**Reviewers get a virtual cookie!**

**Ps: Thank you so much ColdCrafter for Reviewing! HERE'S YOUR COOKIE!**

**PPs. Had to fix some things. lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**There we go! Chapter three is out, and i'm proud of myself! TIME TO DO HAPPY DANCE! *Starts dancing**

**Sky: You are a horrible dancer.**

**Hey! That is rude, and why are you even here? What is your purpose?**

**Sky: To insult you.**

**Aww, that sucks, cause its not working.**

**Sky: Well, wait until the end of this chapter and I will unleash my ULTIMATE WEAPON!**

**Its just a budder sword, isn't it?**

**Sky: The best budder sword around!**

**Oi... Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3

The Plan

Tan arms slammed against the obsidian table roughly, four heads turned toward the source of the slam.

"We need to get our people back!" Sky bellowed dramatically. Deadlox, Ssundee, and Bodil was there at the table, and they scratched their heads, not knowing of what to say. Bashur was there as well, but he was silent, looking down at the table, tapping his melon hand against it.

"How could they have done this? I mean, how did they change them like that?" Deadlox wondered, as well as everyone else.

"Well, let's not waste time." Sky quickly said.

The doors swung open to a young man,

"Sorry I'm late guys!" This man had a black cloak with a purple hood.

"What took you so long Seto?" Ssundee asked, crossing his arms.

"Captainsparklez has been throwing up all morning, I needed to heal him." Seto explained, taking the last seat in the room.

"So, what's going on?" He asked the others, and they all sighed.

"During the battle we got...a little distracted and now almost all our soldiers are now following the Squid Army." Sky explained.

"What do you mean by distracted?" Seto asked, tilting his head to the side.

"There was a girl-" Bodil began, but couldn't finish once a chuckle escaped Seto's mouth.

"Oh really, a girl?" Seto chuckled once more.

"Don't some of you guys have girlfriends? Shame on you." He joked, everyone else facepalmed. Bashur then stood up, walked out the door angrily, and slammed the golden door. Everyone stood there, bewildered.

"Who stuck a fork up HIS butt?" Bodil asked, everyone was silent, Bashur is not usually that grumpy. Everyone then heard Bashur yell something, but couldn't hear him due to the thick golden door that was in the way.

"What?" Sky yelled back, now standing to his feet. Bashur swung the door open, so that they could hear him.

"Well I'm sorry that all your girlfriends are safe and sound in the base, while mine is now an enemy!" Bashur yelled, then slammed the door. The others were still stunned, but once all was silent, they awkwardly continued discussing the task at hand.

* * *

Lauren hated restocking items in the armory, knowing what happened at the battle, she found it pointless. Today was her day to work there, so she tried the best of her ability to keep things in order, fix and make weapons and armor, and also make sure Ssundee doesn't kill anyone.

She brushed her brown hair out of her big brown eyes, and sighed to herself. Lauren was on the last set of boxes, and she was tired. She then heard a door slam and someone stomp across the hall that was outside. She turned towards the door, wondering who was making that racket. Bashur walked into the room, and Lauren and had to blink twice because of the expression that was on the green fruit's face. Lauren inhaled and obtained the guts to question him.

"Uh, you ok?" Lauren asked uneasily. Bashur immediately glared at the brunette, and Lauren took a step back.

"Sorry." She mumbled, turning back towards the boxes. The room was silent with awkwardness. Bashur began to look at weapons.

"You know what? I'm sorry, it's not your fault." Bashur turned to the female,

"It's just, y'know the thing that happened at the battle?" He asked.

"Yeah, everyone's talking about it." She replied, stacking the boxes.

"Its just, everyone seems like they don't care." He said, inspecting a sword.

"Oh trust me, everyone's worried." Lauren grabbed a mace and placed it in a display case, Bashur scoffed,

"Doesn't seem like it." He put the sword back down and moved on to the hammers.

"Dang it." Lauren groaned to herself once she got near the box that was titled "Iron".

"What's wrong?" Bashur turned to Lauren, walking towards her.

"Ugh, AntVenom didn't tell me that there was no more iron. Now I gotta go mine more." She sighed, walking over to the pickaxes.

"Your just gunna leave the shop and walk out of the base by yourself?" Bashur asked, Lauren sighed and turned to the melon, walking past him towards the door.

"Well I was actually gunna go get Ant to watch the shop and go out by myself. I've done it before." Lauren shrugged casually. Bashur's eyes widened,

"What? Why?"

Lauren stopped in her tracks and turned to Bashur.

"Cause I need iron."

"I-I know that, but I'm going with you." Bashur stood confidently, putting his hands on his hips. Lauren chuckled, and walked out of the armory.

"Alright then, but you better keep up!" She said.

"Pfft, oh please. I'm probably faster than you'll ever be."

* * *

"How is the prisoner?" A deep, brooding voice asked quietly from the throne that was in a giant dark room. The room was surrounded by four waterfalls, besides that, the room was basically empty, besides a few control panels and screens.

"She's in her cell at the moment." The woman that had tentacles on her jaw, assured.

"Perfect." The dark being grinned. He stood up and walked forward, the little light that dimmed over them showed the dark being's true form. He was an enormous squid, being the tallest actual squid, he towered over the woman.

The squid put his tentacle arms behind him, and walked past the woman.

"Are the new recruits done with their training?" He questioned, not looking at the half-squid lady.

"Yes sire." She nodded.

"Good, everything is going according to plan." He stopped walking, placing a tentacle arm on a control panel.

"Lets just see how the prisoner is doing." He said, pressing a button, and a screen turned on, showing the cell that the blonde was in. He was expecting her to be chained up, but what he saw made his derpy eyes widen.

"What the-"

* * *

A sound of a door breaking erupted in the base. An alarm went off, and all the lights began to flash red.

"What happened?" A Squid-men guard that looked like he was higher up in rank yelled to other guards.

"Th-the freak has escaped!" One of the guards stuttered, shaking in his tentacles.

"Then what are you guys standing around for? GO AFTER HER!" He yelled. All the squid-men started running around like maniacs, but eventually all ran normally towards Rey's cell.

Rey zoomed across the hallways, her arms still trapped in chains, but she broke the connections between them and the wall before she made her mad dash.

"Come on, come on!" She hurried herself.

"You can make a farther distance this time, or maybe escape!" Rey said, turning a corner past some guards. More guards began to pile up behind her.

"Yes, yes little fishys! Lets see if you can catch me this time!" She looked over her shoulder, seeing the tentacled beings chasing of the squids stopped running and pulled out guns, they aimed the large shooters at Rey, and began to shoot.

"OH SNAPPLE! I can't believe your actually making this fun!" She yelled at the guards. She jumped over a few bullets, and ducked under others.

She turned another corner, stopped at a large door, and hid behind a box next to it. The oblivious half-squids ran past it. Rey chuckled to herself, and stood once knowing that the sea hybrids were gone.

"Good, made it this far." She turned towards the door looking up at its large stature.

"They really should've made this a little harder to escape." She said, not expecting anyone to reply.

"We did." A voice said behind her. Rey jumped, and turned around, seeing the squid king standing there. Rey tilted her head, seeing almost all of the squid population behind him, guns pointing at her, her blue eyes widened.

"You got quite an army there Derpollolus." Rey said to the squid king. Derpollolus grinned, he knew Rey was just stalling.

"That's right, 16,000 troops, all trained to destroy the humans." He said.

"And that's just sad, aren't I human? They're not killing me, I'm hurt." The blonde made a pouty face. The squid king laughed.

"Oh please! You, human? Your not even close. Freak." The Sea Monarch insulted, such venom spewing from his blue lips.

Rey flinched at her known title 'Freak'.

"You and I both know that I was a human, such blood flows through my veins." Rey pointed at herself.

"Yes yes, whatever." The evil king swatted his tentacle at the girl.

"Now why don't you be a good little 'human' and come back to your cell where you belong."

"And if I don't?" The Ender human challenged.

"Well, I guess you won't be seeing the light of day after all." Derpollolus shook his head, and all the half-squids were getting ready to shoot the blonde. The girl looked around the area for any way out. Everything was blocked from the outside world, except the door behind her. Wait, its behind her...

Rey smirked, putting her hands up, she walked towards them.

"Alright, alright I'll come clean." Derpollolus smiled, and two guards walked to go grab her. The guards were inches away from her when she suddenly turned quickly and with enough momentum, she kicked the door down. The door broke down easily. But there was a problem. The squid base was under water.

Rey's eyes widened at the sudden wave that blasted through the door, and engulfed her. She screamed with much pain when she made contact with the clear liquid. Now hating the fact that she was part enderman, her skin felt like it was on fire.

The rest of the squids were blasted back, but regained their position.

"WHERE'D SHE GO?!" The squid king bellowed, swimming around the base that is now filled with water.

"I-I don't know." One of the guards mumbled.

Rey was feeling immense pain course through her. She began to feel numb, and as well feel limp, but from her blurry vision she realised that she was out of the base. The dizzy girl weakly smiled, seeing the bright beautiful moon gleam from the beautiful night sky.

She did it.

She finally did it...

Then her blue eyes closed, and she drifted off into the unknown.

* * *

**Its cool how I finally found out how to do that line thing to separate the scenes and stuff. lol**

**Sky: Don't you feel so proud of yourself.**

**Stahp with da sarcasm!**

**Sky: Make me.**

**Grrr! *Raises hand* Ugh... I can't hurt you, you're too fluffy! *Lowers hand***

**Sky: Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?**

**I don't know.**

**Sky: Ok, thanks I guess.**

**Ps. Reviewers get a virtual cookie!**

**Courage and Godspeed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wercerlm ter cherpter ferrr! Haha, I don't even...**

**Anyways! I don't have much to say, except enjoy and stuff.**

**Sky: You know what you should do?**

**What?**

**Sky: Credit.**

**To who?**

**Sky: You know, Mojang-**

**Microsoft.**

**Sky: What?**

**Microsoft bought Minecraft.**

**Sky: Oh...**

**Yup...**

**Sky: Now I feel awkward.**

**Okwardindustries!**

**Sky: Hah! I get it!**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Discovery

Bang... Bang...

Bang... Bang...

The noise was annoying Bashur, but he tried his best to not let the repetitive sound bother him fully. He tapped his emerald colored foot, took off his 3-D glasses, and began cleaning them.

"Found anything yet!" The melon asked, turning his head to the young lady who was making the banging noise.

"Nope, no iron yet." Lauren sighed, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well miss Laurenzside, you should try harder." Bashur put his hands on his hips, and tried his best to do a high class snobby voice, but due to his squeaky voice, it was kinda hard. He laughed a bit. And Lauren turned to the fruit and tried the snobby voice as well.

"Well, you should be patient good sir."

"But, if you heard, being patient is exceedingly boring if I do say so myself. Aha, yes, hmmm quite." They both began to laugh, as well as going back to their tasks.

Lauren was mining, while Bashur stood guard. It wasn't really his cup of tea. But Lauren told him that if he was mining as well, he would just get in the way. In Bashur's possession was a diamond sword, and he had some golden armor, since that was the only armor that the Sky Army had.

Bashur put his glasses back on, and sat down on a rock nearby. He began whistling a little tune quietly, so he wouldn't focus on the ruckus that the girl was making.

A soft moan was heard nearby, and Bashur stood up. He held his sword out and slowly walked towards the source. He turned a corner on the dark cave, and an arrow grazed his cheek.

"Eeek!" Bashur squeaked, and took a few steps back.

"Bashur?" Lauren lowered her pickaxe and walked towards him.

"You ok man?" She look over to see two zombies and a skeleton, marching their way to them.

Bashur held his cheek and grabbed the female's arm, pulling her behind a wall. The melon looked at his hand, noticing a little bit of pink liquid.

"Bash are you, bleeding?" Lauren looked at the small opened wound on the boy's cheek.

"No, that's why you see blood on my face." He sarcastically remarked.

"Then, why is it pink?" Lauren tilted her head.

An arrow was shot at them, and Bashur gripped Lauren's arm, dragging her out of the cave.

"Let's get out of here." Bashur stated, running farther away from the cave.

"But I didn't get any iron." Lauren groaned.

"That's not important now!" Bashur ran faster. Lauren looked back, now seeing more mobs than she can count.

"We gotta make our way back to the ba-" Bashur's foot suddenly slipped, and the two began to fall.

"A RAVINE!? REALLY!?" Lauren screamed, as well as the melon.

Bashur looked down, noticing a large lake inside of the ravine.

A splash erupted in the ravine, and the two resurfaced, breathing in deeply.

"Are they gone?" Lauren looked up, scanning the top of the ravine.

"I think so..." Bashur replied.

The two then swam towards the edge of the river. Lauren was the first to climb out. Bashur followed, but because of his gold armor it was hard for him to swim. Lauren stood and gripped Bashur's shoulders.

"Thank goodness we lost the- AHHHH! ZOMBIE!" The melon squealed once more, jumping into Lauren's arms.

"IFELTANARMITWASSLIMYANDDISGUSTINGANDZOMGZOMGZOMGZOMG!" Bashur began shaking in Lauren's arms. Lauren rolled her eyes, and without a care she dropped the scared fruit.

"Ow! It was there, I know it!" Bashur rubbed his bottom, and pointed at the water with his other hand.

Lauren snuck closer to the creak, she squinted her hazel eyes.

"Don't worry Bashur, I believe you." The woman bent down to take a closer look.

"Give me your sword." She silently said, reaching her hand at the watermelon. Bashur clumsily stood up and scanned around for his sword.

"Uh..."

"You lost it, didn't you."

"Well sorry for putting this ravine here, cause I obviously did that!"

"Well you should keep track of it next time!"

"Well you shouldn't worry about not getting iron!"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IRON!"

"UGH YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Guys... shuuu upp..." A creepy voice sluggishly mumbled.

The two turned their eyes to the other unwelcomed voice. And Bashur widened his eyes.

"Y-you..." He glared at the girl laying there, but she looked unconscious.

"Her?" Lauren tilted her head,

"Who's her?" She asked.

"The girl that tricked us at the battle..." Bashur grinned,

"And here she is, helpless, alone." He darkly chuckled, walking towards her. He took off his armor and placed it next to him.

Bashur then picked up the unconscious girl, threw her over his shoulder, and turned towards Lauren.

"Let's go." He smiled.

"What are you doing?" Lauren wondered.

"The armor was heavy, my shoulders were hurting." The live melon answered.

"No, no, I mean why did you pick her up?" Lauren shook her head, and walked closer to the man. Bashur now hearing the question, grinned from ear to ear.

"Because, she helped capture the other soldiers. Therefore, now that she is unconscious, we can take her to Sky, and END HER!" Bashur began to laugh maniacally. Lauren rolled her eyes at the melon, and turned around to find a way out.

"Alright, but we better be careful, since we don't have any weapons." Lauren began to walk.

"Of course, of course." Bashur followed Lauren, now excited of his accomplishments.

* * *

Tears started flowing down pale cheeks. A small snow wolf lie, motionless, blood dripping on the floor, and an arrow through his chest.

"NO! NO LUCAS, COME BACK TO ME! Please..." Rey closed her eyes, hands shaking in the wolf's soft fur. She held the back of the dog's head, bringing it closer to herself.

"Please, don't go..." she whispered, more tears flowed down her face. Why did this happen? Why? Why? The question repetitively crossed her mind, as she rocked back and forth.

Then the door burst open, but she didn't care, she just sat there on her knees, hugging her only friend. All that she heard, all that she saw, was a blur. Looking at her friend's lifeless face.

"This is all your fault, freak." A voice said behind her with an uncaring tone. The voice began to laugh, Rey dropped the wolf, and four squid arms gripped her tightly, turning her around. She looked at the person in front of her. Guns pointed at her, a smirk on the king's blue lips.

"Because of your crimes, you, Reyreyet are sentenced to be killed, by gunshot." More guns raised at the young girl, and the guns fired.

* * *

A scream emitted in the dark dungeon, followed by a soft whimper. Beads of sweat dripped down the blonde's face. She gazed around the dark room. Rey felt pain all over, she touched her forehead, and grunted a little.

Rey suddenly felt off, not because she was somehow in a dungeon, but she felt like someone was watching her. She turned her head towards the back of the cell, and suddenly the feeling went away.

"Probably just my mind playing tricks on me." Rey assured, gazing at her arms. They weren't chained up or anything, which made her think that she was captured by the Squid Army, again. But she was proven wrong when she heard the door creak open.

Rey couldn't see what the two unannounced guests looked like, but she could see one of them had a yellow shirt, with an orange and yellow tie, in a black jacket.

"Good, you're awake." The first figure chuckled, and from their voice, he sounded male, and had a very strong Bulgarian accent.

"The Commander wants to see you." The other guest finished, sounding also male, but he sounded American. Once he said that, he opened the cell gate.

"It was really foolish to just have me unchained, and such." Rey bravely spoke, standing to her feet,

"Well technically, judging by your appearance, you are part Enderman, which will make you be able to teleport. But since human bodies can't do that normally, its not used to that, which teleporting will either kill you, or make you incredibly sick, due to the mixed Enderman and human genes in your body." The second figure spoke. **(A/N: Holy cow, that was the most intelligent sounding thing I have ever typed. XD)** Rey scoffed, and the two men grabbed her by the arms.

"Thanks for clearing that up nerd." Rey teased, and they walked out of the dungeon, the first man chuckling while the other rolled his eyes.

Now finally being in the light, Rey saw what the two looked like. She stared at the first, slightly remembering his face. She quickly shook her head, and looked at the second. He had jet black hair, red shades laying lazily on his nose, midnight blue eyes, a goatee, dark tanned skin, black open jacket and pants, a white shirt that was half way buttoned up, and black shoes, this guy must have been the man that Rey called a 'nerd', but he didn't look at all like what he sounded like. Rey eyed the intelligent one for a second, and he slowly looked back.

"Hey Bodil, It's seems the hybrid likes to stare at nerds." He joked, and the other one began to laugh, it was loud and obnoxious. Rey glared at him, a bit of irritation forming inside of her.

* * *

Sky, Deadlox, Seto, Ssundee, Bashur, and many others sat in their seats. Sky began to spin around in his chair, bored out of his mind. Then the door swung open, and Bodil, Rey, and the other man walked in.

"Thank you Sparklez." Sky thanked, and the doors closed. A giggle emitted in the room, and everyone turned their gaze to the blonde.

"Your name's Sparklez? No wonder you're a nerd!" Rey joked, laughing more.

"Its actually Captainsparklez..." The man sighed, shaking his head. Rey's laughter became even louder. Everyone stared at the girl awkwardly.

"An-Anyways." Sky cleared his throat. Rey continued to laugh.

"SHADDAP!" Sky demanded, slamming his palm on the table. Rey slowly quieted down, and began to mumble to herself.

"Do you know why you're here?" The Commander asked, standing up from his seat.

"Yes, cause I am that wise." Rey sarcastically answered.

"You could've just said no, ev-everything would've been better." Sky scratch the back of his head awkwardly. And Rey silently chuckled.

"Do you remember what happened two days ago?" The Commander asked. Rey looked down at the ground, lost in thought, then looked up at the Commander.

"Do you want the truth or the right answer?" Everyone in the room groaned, some placing their face on the table.

"Just answer the question." Ssundee said, annoyed. Rey chuckled, a smile on her face.

"Alright, alright. No, I do not remember." Rey admitted.

"Liar!" Bashur yelled, pointing a finger at the half enderman.

"Not lying, I assure you." Rey looked at the watermelon. She stared at him for a while, a puzzled look plastered on her face.

"Why do some of you look so familier?" The blonde mumbled to herself, but Captainsparklez overheard. He raised his eyebrow.

"Familier? So..." Captainsparklez started, he then started to walk around the room.

"If some of us look familier, then you would've remembered even a little bit of what happened." The man turned to the girl, a questionable look on his slightly dark skin.

"Do tell, what do you remember of what happened that day?" He asked. Rey was lost in thought, trying to remember even a speck of what happened. But for some reason she couldn't remember. She groaned, crossing her arms, frustrated, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, if I remembered, I would've said. But I just, I can't remember." She placed her hand on her forehead.

"How do we know if we can believe her?" Deadlock said, looking at Sky. Sky glared at the girl with golden locks, he began to walk to her, the room was silent, except for the soft tapping that Sky's boots made with every step he took.

He stopped in front of the confused captive. Rey stared back at the Commander, then turned her gaze to the other soldiers, they all had suspicious expressions.

"W-What?" Rey began to feel uncomfortable, her feet shifting awkwardly. It was still silent, all eyes on Rey.

"Can you guys stop that? Its getting annoying." Rey said, her eyebrows furrowed, taking a step back.

"Take her back to her cell." Sky calmly commanded. Ssundee stood up, walking to the girl. Bodil grabbed Rey by her wrist, Ssundee did so as well, taking her back to her cell.

Once there, Rey walked to the back of the cell, and sat down. Bodil closed the door, Ssundee following the Bulgarian out of the dungeon. Rey now alone, sighed to herself. She looked up at the ceiling, annoyed and confused.

"Gosh, this is annoying." She silently said,

"All I want is freedom, is that so much to ask?" She looked up at the roof. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

**YAY! HOPE YOU LIKED ITFHSJKDHGVJDCKSHVKCN!**

**Sky: What?**

**KJFHDSKJSLHFUSEJDKLSJH!**

**Sky: Uh... ok?**

**Yaaaaaay... Yeah I don't know.**

**Sky: Yup.**

**Yup...**

**Courage and Godspeed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the wait you guys! I had a smudge of writer's block, but don't worry, I broke it down with my scythe of justice!**

**Captainsparklez: I don't think that a scythe will be able to destroy a cement block.**

**Who said it was made out of cement?**

**Captainsparklez: W-well, no one. But I just thought it was a block...**

**...Oh... Hey where's Sky?**

**Captainsparklez: I don't know.**

**Oh, ok... ANYWAYS! PLZ REVIEW! lol Reviews make me happy, and its like food to me... I GET HUNGRY!**

**Captainsparklez: You're strange.**

**I know... Lol enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Adventure

"You think this is gunna work?" A figure in the shadows of Rey's cell asked another figure in the darkness.

"I don't think, I know." The other figure responded with much confidence. They both watched the blonde as she was asleep. Rey was quiet as she slept, besides the random gibberish that she mumbled. The first voice of the two sounded male, with a Russian accent. The second voice sounded female, and from the way she was leaning against the wall, she looked a little taller than the man.

The male, although he was shrouded in darkness, it was obvious that he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but how should I tell them?" The male asked, turning his gaze to the female. The girl looked back at him, a smirk on her face.

"Well, once they are discussing their plan of attack, you just mention it to them. It'll work, trust me." The woman said, looking back at the sleeping Rey. The male sighed, looking at Rey as well,

"Is there a problem?" The female asked the shorter male.

"Well, it's just that I know the commander won't agree with the plan, he hates me." The man complained.

"Is that all?" The woman asked,

"You know how persuade people, Sky will be easy to persuade!" She stated, a full fleshed smile on her face. The man sighed, looking back at the slumbering Rey.

"I hope your right." The man said, uneasy. The female chuckled,

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" The female asked.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Sheesh, you're so impatient." The man joked, making the female laugh.

* * *

Blue eyes opened, being interrupted of her slumber, Rey grumbled, looking around the dark dungeon. She heard a gasp, as well as a sound of magic being done.

"Who's there?" She asked rather loud. Through the darkness, she couldn't see much, but she could make out a figure, it was leaning against the cold wall, staring directly at the blonde. Rey widened her eyes, tilting her head slightly.

"A person of mystery." The figure said, sounding female. The unwelcomed guest chuckled. Rey stared at the darkened figure, and stood to her feet, she tilted her head.

"Why are you here?" Rey asked rudely, getting in a defensive stance.

"Oh, please. There's no need for that." The figure assured, swatting her hand towards Rey. Rey relaxed a bit, still uneasy for what the unknown guest's visit was for.

"But the reason I will not tell, and soon you will be free from this iron cell." The being rhymed, giggling like a child. Rey raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms.

"Why are you rhyming?" The half enderman wondered.

"Cause its fun, got a problem?" The figure answered rudely. Rey quickly shook her head, then scratched the back of her golden locks.

* * *

Back in the Budder room, men and woman discussed ideas and problems. Sky placed his left hand on his temple, messaging it harshly. One would guess he was getting irritated.

"We could probably explode their base to pieces!" Bodil suggested, rather excited of seeing half-squids being blown to bits.

"We don't even know where their base is. Let alone if it's even IN Yullrim." Seto corrected.

"And wouldn't we also kill our soldiers as well?" Lauren said, worrying about her friends being in the clutches of the enemy.

"We just need some sort of potion to reverse the effects of the squid genes being in their system." Seto pondered. Everyone turned their eyes to him, seeing if he had a solution.

"There is one." A voice called, everyone quickly looked up, seeing a man on a ledge with fiery red hair that spiked forward, he was in some grey clothes, fit for stealth, upon his pale face was a dark green mask, covering his face halfway.

"Hawke..." Sky grumbled, glaring at the red head. The Russian human smirked,

"Good to see you as well commander, tell me, where is your butter flower?" He mocked.

"Come down here and I'll show you!" Sky threatened, getting ready to fight the red headed man.

"Wait Sky, he has something to tell us, even if he is annoying." Deadlox said, glaring at the man on the ledge. Hawke grinned, and jumped down onto the obsidian table.

"Thank you deadlox." He thanked, and turned to the crowd.

"So, we all need to turn our fellow soldiers back to normal, da?" He began, the others nodded,

"There is an ancient elixir, known as the Kenko, it will change you back to your original state." Everyone stared at the ginger, some were astonished at this said elixir, while other's scoffed at the idea. Seto stepped closer to the red head,

"But I have not heard of it before. Where will we find such a concoction?"

"Not find, make, and its not that hard." Hawke corrected, confident that the elixir will work.

"And what will we need?" Sky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Hawke answered, shrugging.

"Wait, what?" Captainsparklez blinked, no one was expecting that answer.

"You don't know the ingredients? Then why are you so confident in it?" Deadlox asked, slightly frustrated with the Russian. Hawke chuckled,

"Well, I don't know ALL the things that you need, but there is one thing that I DO know you will need."

"What's that?" Sky questioned. Hawke grinned,

"Enderman blood."

* * *

The cell door swung open, and Rey jumped at the sudden noise. Rey looked back at where the figure was, but she was gone. 'Hm, coward.' Rey thought. She looked back at the cell entrance, and could see Sky, Deadlox, and Bodil standing in the doorway. Seeing this, her mind automatically thought that they were going to kill her. The captured girl sighed,

"Lets get this over with." Rey stood to her feet, and walked towards the three. Sky furrowed his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"If you think we're gunna kill you, your surely mistaken." He said,

"Oh?" Rey asked, and stopped in her tracks.

"Yup, we actually need you for something important." Deadlox began,

"Something more important than my death?" Rey interrupted, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes." Bodil said,

"There is something you have that we need, you are an enderman, yes?" Rey shook her head,

"Partially." She said,

"And even before that I was a normal human."

"But now you have enderman...ness in you. And we need that." Sky said, walking around the blondie.

"Y-your going to take the enderman out of me?" Rey's eyes brightened with joy, her sky blue orbs glistening with hope.

"Ehhhhh, no." Sky answered, and Rey's face fell. Whelp, guess she's going to stay like that forever. Deadlox stepped forward,

"We actually need your blood." He flatly stated. Rey looked down towards the ground, no excitement in her face whatsoever.

"So, come along girl." Bodil said, turning around to leave, Deadlox and Sky both motioning her to follow them.

"You know, my name is Rey, right?"

* * *

The four of them entered the golden room. Sky and Deadlox sat on their seats, and Bodil stood next to Rey just in case she does anything.

"Ah, there she is." Hawke smirked, and hopped off the table, walking towards the blonde.

"Uh..." Rey shifted her blue orbs back and forth. Hawke eyed the blonde, looking at her attire.

"She needs a more appropriate attire, for adventuring." Hawke said. Everyone looked at the man,completely and utterly confused.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sky stepped in front of the red head, his eyebrows furrowed.

"She's the one to go get the ingredients." Hawke stated.

"Ingredients, what are you guys talking about?" Rey was lost, what was everyone talking about? Hawke shoved Sky out of the way, and smiled at Rey.

"You, girl. You are the one to get the contents needed for an elixir so we can get our soldiers back!" He enlightened. Rey looked at the red head, and crossed her arms.

"So your basically saying that I should go fix the problem that I started." Rey said nonchalantly. Hawke nodded, still smiling. Sky looked down towards the ground, thinking.

"That's actually not a bad idea." He murmured to himself. All the others agreed as well, but Captainsparklez was unfazed.

"I don't think we should just let her go by herself, she could just easily run over to the Squid base and tell Derpollolus our location." He said.

"Exactly, that's why you're going with her." Hawke replied casually. The captain widened his dark blue eyes,

"Wait, what?"

"I guess you didn't hear me, your going with-" Captainsparklez interrupted Hawke mid sentance.

"No, no. I heard you, but why am I going with her?" He asked.

"To keep her in check." Hawke answered,

"They will be the ones to go out. While we decide how to get the elixir on everyone." Hawke turned towards the audience, he began to walk away from Rey, then he turned back to the blonde.

"I'll go as well." Sky stepped forward

"Deadlox, you're in charge." Sky pointed to Deadlox, unto which he nodded, Captainsparklez crossed his arms.

"Well, I guess that plan we'll be set in motion." He said, and turned to Sky and Rey.

"What should we do first?" He asked the two.

* * *

A loud, menacing shout was heard in the Squid base. Derpollolus slammed his squid arms against the rough arm of his throne.

"HOW DARE SHE!" He bellowed, the hybrid squid woman coward.

"HOW DARE SHE JUST WALTZ OUT OF MY CLUTCHES!" He was highly upset. The base was flooded with water, and the half squids were trying to fix everything, but with the water not cooperating, it was difficult.

"S-sir?" The woman stuttered,

"There is no r-reason to worry... W-we have spies in search for the blonde."

"Good..." Derpollolus relaxed, and sat back in his chair.

"Once they find her, they'll follow her. So that when if the Sky army find her, we will know where their base is." The woman said, now relaxed as well.

"What should be our plan of attack once we find them?" The woman asked, Derpollolus placed a tentacle on his nonexistent chin, lost in thought.

"We will bring the Maji along with us, and store it in the Sky army's water supply, so that all of them will be in our control!" The squid king began to laugh, along with the half squid woman.

"Stop laughing Neoma, your ruining the moment!" Derpollolus scolded.

"S-Sorry your majesty..." she apologized, looking down at the ground.

* * *

Sky slammed a brown book, finding nothing in its contents useful.

"Found anything?" Captainsparklez called from the other end of the library. Sky shook his head, and released a long, hard sigh.

"If I did, I would've been dancing around with joy by now." He frustratingly said. Sparklez chuckled, and pulled out another book for him to read. He tossed it, and Sky caught it, opening it to read.

Rey was sitting on a wooden chair in the library, bored out of her mind.

"What about you Rey, did you find anything?" Sky asked, focused on the book he was reading.

"If I did, I would be dancing around with joy by now." Rey mocked, trying to make herself sound like Sky. The brunette scowled at the golden haired maiden.

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Sky asked the girl. From across the room, Captainsparklez began to sing,

"Don't you know I'm human too." He mumbled the rest of the lyrics. Sky and Rey raised their eyebrows at him, but soon Sky shook his head, getting the joke that Captainsparklez was singing.

Sky gazed back at the blonde.

"Wait, were you even helping us in the first place?" Rey smirked and looked at the man.

"Reading isn't my forte." Reyreyet flatly said. The men both looked at Rey, bewildered expressions plastered on their faces. Sky then smirked, and began to walk towards the girl. He leaned on the table that was next to the blonde.

"You don't know how to read do you?" He asked, a big goofy grin began to form on his face.

"Wh-What? No, I know how t-to read." Rey stuttered, and looked away from Sky.

"Just admit it freak, you never learned, 'nuff said." Sky was smiling at the enderman's disadvantage. Rey scowled at Sky, stood up, and walked away from him.

"My name is Rey, don't call me freak... and I CAN read, I just don't like doing it." Rey said, and began to look through the shelves. Sky followed Rey, and crossed his arms.

"Alright then." Sky casually said, and pulled out a book. He opened it and pointed at a paragraph.

"Read that." He gave the book to Rey, and put his arms behind his back. Rey gazed at the short paragraph, and sighed.

"O-once uh...upon... Uhm... a ti-tim-time." Rey began, trying her hardest not to embarrass herself.

"The-there were th-three g-goooooooooo- uh... goods?"

"Gods." Captainsparklez called from the other side of the room.

"I know!" Rey turned her head and glared at Sparklez, then turned back to the page.

"Once upon a time there were three gods, on-one was c-called Mia-Miaaaaaniiiite?..." Rey paused, but Sky quickly snatched the book away.

"See? You don't know how to read." He walked away and Rey glared at him.

"Sky, she knows how to read, she just doesn't know some words. No one probably taught her how to read bigger words." Captainsparklez said, putting down a book he was reading. The black haired man walked towards Sky and grabbed the book Sky was holding.

"I heard Rey read something about Mianite." Captainsparklez started the read the book. Sky walked up next to Sparklez and was reading as well.

"Who's Mianite?" Rey asked, and sat down at the edge of a table nearby. Sadly, no one answered her question, and she scoffed. Rey, feeling useless at the moment, turned away from the men and sat down on a chair.

Green hands slammed harshly against the wooden table, Rey jumped at the sudden slam.

"I WANNA JOIN YOU!" A high pitched voice confidentially bellowed. Captainsparklez accidentally dropped the book he was holding, he looked up at the newcomer.

"Bashur?" Sparklez questioned,

"What do you mean you wanna join us?" Sky asked, walking to Bashur and Rey.

"I wanna tag along!" Bashur restated,

"I wanna help make the Kenko!" The others stared at Bashur, lost for words at his sudden action.

"Wait, weren't you like, mad at Rey for what she did?" Sparklez asked. Bashur put his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Well, yeah... but hearing that the potion could heal everyone, including Ms. Derpington. I wanna join along for the ride, the more the merrier, right?" Bashur said, putting his hands on his hips. The three looked at each other, then looked back at the melon.

"So, your just doing this for your girlfriend?" Sky asked. Bashur looked at Sky with a serious expression.

"How would you feel if Alesa got squid-ified?" He asked. Sky chuckled,

"I guess you have a point."

Captainsparklez picked up the book that he dropped. He began to look into its contents, seeing if it said anything important. He then quickly skimmed though the book, and an item dropped from its pages. Sky looked down at the object, and bent down to pick it up.

"What is it?" Bashur asked, walking towards Sky.

"Its a note of some kind..." Sky mumbled to himself.

"Read it." Bashur commanded, Sky glared at Bashur for him telling him what to do.

"It looks like a recipe, or something." Sky began to read the small note.

"Oh! Its a recipe for the Kenko! Hmm...A drop of Enderman blood, the Rãskin-"

"What the balls is a rats skin?" Bashur asked, scratching the top of his bald head. Everyone shrugged, and all looked back at the page.

"Redstone dust, mooshroom milk, and a tear of Ianite." Captainsparklez beamed with joy hearing the last item.

Sky looked at the back of the note, seeing a map.

"Where to first?" Rey asked.

"The ice castle." Sky answered, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket.

"Well, let's go!" Rey said, happily waiting for the adventure to begin.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! I really do hope you liked it! By the way, if you guys are confused, there will be some non-Minecraft based things (but that will be to a minimum) because a friend of mine really wanted her character to be in it, and since I'm such an awesome person, I said, "Sure!" So yeah.**

**Anywho! Please REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE IT LIKE I LOVE POPCORN! I freaking love that stuff!**

**Captainparklez: And as I said before, you're strange.**

**Yeah, I know.**


End file.
